Costs
Buying new things to add to your character sheet costs BEATS, which you earn through roleplay. You can spend these Beats with +request, and should try to support these expenditures with your roleplay. Attributes cost 20 Beats '''per dot. Skills cost '''10 Beats '''per dot. Specialties cost '''5 Beats '''per dot. Merits cost a variable amount, depending on the Merit, but average out to '''5 Beats '''per dot.* In-Clan Disciplines cost '''15 Beats '''per dot, including Mystery Coils. Out-of-Clan Disciplines cost '''20 Beats '''per dot, including Cruac, Theban Sorcery, and non-Mystery Coils. If you are a ghoul, all your Disciplines are out-of-Clan, but cost no extra. You may not, however, buy Coils until you grow a Beast. Themes cost '''15 Beats '''per dot. Themes are Creation, Destruction, Divination, Protection, and Transmutation, and apply to ritual Disciplines like Cruac and Theban Sorcery. Scales and Rituals cost '''5 Beats '''per dot if you have the pre-requisite Coil or Themes, '''or '10 Beats '''per dot if you do not. Humanity costs '''10 Beats '''per dot (no matter if you are a human, ghoul, or vampire) Willpower costs '''5 Beats '''per dot. Blood Potency costs '''25 Beats '''per dot. ''*For coding-related reasons, your Merits show up on your character sheet based on how many times you have taken that Merit rather than the dot-value of the Merit. Telepathy, for example, shows up as o or oo, rather than ooo or ooooo. If in doubt, check +HELP MERIT for how many Beats a Merit costs. No Merit ever costs more than 25 Beats, or less than 5. There are limitations on what staff will permit. For example, we are unlikely to approve a skill being raised to 4 without an existing specialty, and unlikely to approve a skill being raised to 5 without at least one dot of Fame in the relevant field. Resources requires an explanation of where your funds are coming from and, especially at the higher levels, a reflection of these sources on your character sheet. As a general rule, little explanation or justification is required for the first dot of anything, but your goals for what you'd like to add to your sheet should be reflected in your aspirations and be a trigger for roleplay. Additionally, it is not possible to 'max out' your status. All characters have a Primary, a Secondary, and a Tertiary Attribute. At most, you may have one 'Tertiary' Attribute at maximum, two 'Secondary' Attributes at maximum, and all three 'Primary' Attributes at maximum. For example, Debonair Rival is Social/Physical/Mental, and has more Beats than he knows what to do with. (Clearly, Debonair Rival has not been looking at Merits, which is where all the really good stuff is, and where most of your Beats are likely to be spent in the long run!) He may max out his Primary stats, with Presence 5, Manipulation 5, Composure 5; he may have two Secondary stats at max, capping him at Strength 4, Dexterity 5, Stamina 5; and he may have one Tertiary stat at max, capping him at Intelligence 4, Wits 5, Resolve 4. Note that the conceivable maximum for a given stat rises with Blood Potency.